


A Full Body Rub Down

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to train Supergirl effectively Alex needs to subject her to Kryptonite, which means that her healing factors are limited. Supergirl's incentive to train? A full body massage afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full Body Rub Down

“You so owe me.” Kara groused as she rolled her shoulders.

“I do, do I?” Alex murmured in reply, stepping up to her sister's back to slip her arms around the younger woman's hips. “And what, pray tell, do I owe you?”

“A full body massage.” Kara said with a grin stretched across her lips. The Kryptonian leaned backwards into the protective circle of Alex's arms, and lifted her hands to twine her fingers with Alex's fingers. “It is only fair—you're the one that turned the Kryptonite's strength up.”

Alex rolled her eyes, and let an affectionate snort rush out of her nose. “Fine,” She murmured as she brushed her lips across the nape of Kara's shoulders. “As soon as we get home, I owe you one full body massage, happy?”

The blonde haired woman tipped her head to the side to luxuriate in the feeling of Alex's lips running across her neck. “I will be.” She whispered, squeezing Alex's hands, before striding forward out of the woman's embrace. “I've got to get to work. I'll see you for dinner?”

“I'll bring Chinese.” Alex acquiesced with a nod of her head. She stepped forward to capture Kara's lips in a quick kiss before sauntering back down the main hall of the D.E.O building.

~

“Fuck,” Kara groaned, her fingers dug down into the sheets of her bed as her arms splayed out on either side of her naked body. “Alex...”

“Patience Kara.” Alex taunted, a smirk marring her lips, her eyes focused on the twitching muscles of Kara's back. “I've got to work the knots out first.”

“You are a tease.” Kara grunted lifting her chest to press her back against the heel of Alex's hand.

The older woman let a chuckle rumble out of her chest before smoothing the palms of her hands down the length of Kara's back. She scraped her nails down the contours of Kara's muscles, pinching the tender skin, and kneading the tight knots that formed when they bunched together. Alex leant down until her mouth met Kara's shoulder. She pressed a series of open mouthed kisses down across the pale flesh, nipping dark marks into her skin with her teeth, knowing that they would fade in hours—minutes—due to Kara's recuperative abilities.

“You know,” Alex hummed as she pushed her thumbs against Kara's skin on either side of the woman's spine. She pushed hard, almost until her own hands ached, before sliding her thumbs up the length of Kara's spine. “It really is something to have _Supergirl_ underneath me like this—quite the ego boost.”

“Your ego must be huge then.” Kara mumbled, biting her bottom lip to suppress the urge to moan as Alex's fingers worked across her spine, undoing the knots in tight muscles.

“It's a good thing that you don't mind when I get a bit cocky then, isn't it Kara?” Alex teased as she slipped down the length of the woman's body to press her lips to the smooth skin at the small of Kara's back.

Kara's breathing hitched and a moan tore out of her throat. “Alex...” She whined, biting the inside of her cheek, turning her head to look into the other woman's dark brown eyes. “Fuck me.”

“Now?” Alex asked with a lift of her eyebrow and a dazzling smirk.

Kara's blue eyes darken and her teeth draw her bottom lip into her mouth as she nods her head.

Alex dug her teeth into Kara's skin, sucking until a bright red mark stood out on the pale flesh, before grasping the woman's hips and hoisting them up into the air. She pushed until Kara rested her weight on her spread knees, and her arms stretched out above her head anchoring her body to the mattress. Alex let her teeth nip and bite at Kara's pert backside whilst her fingers trailed upwards across the woman's stomach to the mounds of her breasts.

A moan rumbled out of the Kryptonian's chest when Alex tugged her nipples and rolled them between her fingers. Fresh whines fought their way out of her lips with every insistent tug of Alex's fingers against the pert buds. Alex squeezed, pinched, and flicked Kara's nipples as she dragged her tongue across Kara's ass.

“This is what you wanted, isn't it?” The dark haired woman murmured, dipping her head to run her tongue up the length of Kara's dripping cunt, before pushing her tongue inside.

Kara's body twitched, her hips rocking backwards encouragingly, and her mouth fell open. “Yes.”   
  
“Good.” Alex purred. She dragged her hands down the length of Kara's torso, fingernails scraping across toned flesh, before turning onto her back and gripping Kara's hips. “Come on Kara. Sit on my face. You know you want to...”

Kara spread her thighs, shifting her knees on the bedspread, and lowering her body until her cunt made contact with Alex's mouth.

Alex flicked her tongue out across Kara's clit, stroking the hood before swirling around the sensitive bud. She ran a series of swirling figures of eight around the tip before lapping at it with the length of her tongue. Alex bit lightly at the bundle of nerves, digging her teeth into skin, and tugging until a whined version of her name fell from Kara's mouth. Kara rocked her hips down onto Alex's tongue, dragging her clit against Alex's lips, and smearing her wetness onto the woman's skin.

“Please,” Kara whispered, bucking and hitching her hips. “Your fingers… Please… Alex, fuck me.”

One of Alex's hands drifted away from Kara's hip to stroke up the length of her wet cunt. The tips of her fingers breached Kara's pussy, slipping millimetres inside, and then retreating teasingly. Alex timed the small intrusions to the flick of her tongue. In and out, flick and suck. Repeatedly. Until Kara's hands tore at the bedsheets, her throat grew tight, and her voice trembled in desperation.

Then, Alex sank two fingers inside.

She thrust hard, without easing the tight grasp of Kara's cunt, pulsing the tips of her fingers against the woman's walls. Kara's pussy bore down onto her fingers, fucking herself harder on her sister's digits, working herself closer to the edge.

“Come,” Alex breathed out across Kara's clit. She crooked her fingers to rub over Kara's g-spot, twisted her tongue over the throbbing bud between her lips, and sucked on it hard.

Liquid heat and desire pounded through Kara's nerve endings. Her orgasm tore out of her throat as a desperate moan of her sister's name. Her cunt clenched tight around Alex's fingers, holding them inside her body as the aftershocks ran through her body, rippling up and down her spine.

~

Alex smoothed her fingers across Kara's shoulders, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Best massage ever?”

“Oh yes,” Kara grunted, pushing her face into her pillowcase. “Until the next one.”


End file.
